


Baby Face

by PhantomSpade



Category: Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Facial Hair, Gen, Mild Language, Out of Character, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: If Zen was anything like his father, he only had one thing he didn't inherit from him.And that was having hair on his face.





	Baby Face

**Author's Note:**

> Zanki Zero (c) Spike Chunsoft

When you're one of the only living humans on a deserted island after the world ended, you would have to adjust to living the life of survival. The only hitches being that 1) being a clone that only lives up to two weeks before dying and having to be extended, 2) the island being infested with hostile animals and creatures from mysterious ruins, and 3) trying to figure out who and why the clones are on Garage Island in the first place. 

That is the gist of it. At the very least, said group of clones are becoming used to living that way. And even developed some dynamics with one another. 

"You know something, Zen..." 

Zen turns to Ryo, looking somewhat quizzical yet annoyed at the artist. Currently, the group are at the Belle Moi to hunt for some pig meat for tonight's dinner since Yuma has been craving for pork. 

"Hmm? What is it, Ryo?" 

Ryo looks at Zen with a thoughtful expression, and the whole group is aware that the green-haired man is about to say something inane. 

"I've just noticed now, but..." Then he points at Zen with a smile, "You're the only dude here without any facial hair!" 

The majority of the group sans Sachika and Zen shoot an exasperated look at Ryo. Sachika looks more curious and confused, while Zen gives him a murderous glare. Leave it to Ryo to be careless about his actions. 

"Oh really?" Zen can only say as he stares darkly at Ryo. The pale-haired man is aware that he doesn't grow any facial hair even as he ages. He isn't self-conscious about it, but he doesn't like being mocked for it. 

Ryo continues on, "Yep! I mean, look at me, Haruto, and Dr. Ichiyo! We all have beards and moustaches as old men, but you don't!" 

Haruto shakes his head in disapproval at him. "Ryo, you probably shouldn't bring something like this up in front of Zen." 

Of course, before Zen could go and strangle the headband-wearing male, Sachika cheerfully jumps into the conversation. 

"Ah, that's right! Sachika also notices too! Zen doesn't grow any hair on his face!"  

Then the other women follow suit. 

"That's right. Now that I think about it..." 

"It's true that Zen is lackin' some facial hair. He doesn't even have peach fuzz like Dr. Mamoru!" 

"Speaking of peaches, I wonder if we could find some here..."  

Yuma makes munching noises as she eats at the air again, disfusing the slight tension that radiated from Zen, who just sighs. 

He has to be honest, he shouldn't feel too agitated about having no facial hair. His father had facial hair, so if he were to grow out his own (if that is even possible at this point), he would look more like him, and that is the last thing he wants. 

Haruto, in his usual fashion, tries to be reassuring to the farmer. "Zen, if it makes you feel better, having facial hair does have its downsides. Like it itches and you have to shave every now and then."  

Mamoru laughs and pats Zen's shoulder. "Genetics don't always work out the way you wanted to. I can't help but grow a beard every time, and as clones, shaving wouldn't really do much." 

That is true. No matter what alterations they make to their bodies, they'll always revert back to their original looks. It can be quite frustrating, but there isn't much they can do about it. 

"Speak for yer self, Dr. Mamoru! I can't even cut my hair short since it'll just go back to the way it was before!" Minamo gives a wistful tug at her ponytail, despite how thin it is now due to being an old woman now. 

Rinko and Yuma also tug at their hairs, the florist sharing similar feelings like Minamo while the heiress is nonchalant. 

Sachika, on the other hand, has the opposite thought. "Aww, if only I could grow my hair out like Minamo or Yuma..." 

Rinko comes over and pats the petite blonde on the head. "Your hair is fine this way, Sachika. It's easier to work with, and less likely to get knots." 

Sachika looks up at the pink-haired woman and smiles, appreciating her reassurance. "If you say so." 

Ryo groans loudly as he rubs his bald head furiously. "You're all lucky to have hair! I always go bald as an old man no matter what!" 

Yuma stares at him blankly, not feeling any sympathy for his plight. "Even if you ask any of us to donate hair, it wouldn't change anything." 

"Oh come on, Yuma, have a heart!" 

Zen almost laughs, instead opting to look on in amusement as he and the group watch the exchange between Ryo and Yuma. To him, he finds the idea of Ryo begging for hair that way to be hilariously pitiful. 

Ryo sighs in defeat, then he lights up as he strokes his goatee with a smug grin. "Well, at least I don't have a baby face." 

Once again, Zen glares at Ryo and cracks his knuckles menacingly. The latter quickly realizes what he has said and holds his hands up in defense. "Wait, Zen, I didn't mean to-!"

Zen cuts him off with his harsh stare, sending shivers down his back. "So would you prefer if I tear that beard of yours off and glue it to your fucking head, or if I could wear as my own for once? Your choice, Ryo." 

"N-Neither, Zen! Please let me keep it! It's the only hair I have left in this stage!" Ryo pleads, shielding his beard with his hands. 

"You'll get it back in the next life." Yuma says boredly. 

Ryo glares at her. "Not helping, Yuma!" 

Fortunately for the artist, Haruto quickly intervenes. "Guys, we have to get moving. We don't want to run into Kurosuke if we're just going to stand around and bicker." 

The group instantly goes quiet at the name. Ah yes, another hitch to the survival lifestyle. A creature that is not only intelligent, but is hellbent on killing the clones. Especially Sachika. 

"He's right. For now, we have to get some food and supplies then move on." Rinko says in a tentive tone. 

The group nods in agreement. Of course, before they could resume with their scavenging, Zen makes one last comment to their earlier conversation. 

"It doesn't matter if any of us have facial hair or not. We've got more important business to worry about." 

The group quietly but hurriedly agrees with assessment before moving on. For now, surviving is on their minds, thus food is their priority right now. 

At least, Zen takes solace in the fact that he keeps a full head of hair, unlike Ryo. 


End file.
